The Road Ahead
by Umbrelievable
Summary: An umbreon who wakes up in a mysterious forest forgets his past and everything about himself. Now, he must journey across Kalos to figure out his past, who he was, and most importantly, his former life.


**Chapter One - Who am I?**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, as I woke up. It was around noon, and I was in a forest. I looked around me more to get a better idea of where I was, but I couldn't remember anything, not how I got here, what happened before me, I didn't even remember my own name.

The only thing I remembered was that I was an Umbreon. Umbreon's were usually seen in a bad light, not many other pokemon respected us, and some thought of us as merciless killers along with other dark types.

I decided it was time to stand up. As I finally rose to my paws they all started to ache as I groaned, but I needed to find out how I ended up here.

I started to venture forwards in this mysterious forest I found myself in.

 _Did I come here on my own,_ I thought to myself in an attempt to remember what happened to me _or was I brought here against my will,_ I continued to question myself _how long was I here for?_ I asked myself as I tried to remember how I got here while staring at the ground.

I bumped into something hard with my head, good thing I have a thick skull otherwise that would've hurt me a lot.

 _Oww... wait, I swear I've seen this before…_ I thought to myself as I tried my hardest in an attempt to remember where I saw it before. It was a small rock pillar that was in the shape of a triangle near the top that couldn't be over 3 feet tall.

"Hmmm…" I said quietly to myself as I pressed my right forepaw on the pillar in a more physical attempt of trying to remind myself of who I was, but nothing came to mind.

After a while of pressing my paw into the pillar-like rock, I felt a large gust of wind blow past me. _Must be Autumn. Just my luck._ I thought to myself while taking my paw off of the rock. As I realized how close Winter was, although having a fair amount of fur and growing more in the Winter, the cold still got to me. I hated it, but I continued to walk.

* * *

 _ **Two Hours Later**_

* * *

After quite a long time of just walking, I started to feel rumbling in my stomach _Goddammit,_ I began to think, _this is the last thing I needed today. Hunger._ I started to sniff around in the air, trying to find a scent of something small enough that I could catch and eat.

While sniffing the air, I spotted a small figure who was looking at me. They had a light-brown coat of fur, with a large amount of beige fur around their neck and the tip of its tail had such a colour.

As I moved my head to face them, they saw me move it tried to hide behind a tree that was nearby. While they continued to try to hide behind the tree, I started advancing towards their position, by now they were fully behind the tree so they didn't see me as I started to slowly sneak up towards the tree.

I got to the tree and as I looked around it, I saw a small Eevee slightly trembling below me. _They look so scared,_ I thought as I stood above the Eevee now. _Now, what were they doing watching me?_

"Uh... hello?" I asked in a weak voice, I still hadn't talked that day, and Arceus knows how long I was unconscious for.

"W-what?" The shivering Eevee replied in a quiet, almost confused tone as if asking why I was talking to them.

"I was greeting myself, so, why don't you do the same?" I questioned the small canine pre-evolution of myself with a slight chuckle at the end.

"S-sorry," The little Eevee stuttered out, "I-I didn't expect you to talk to me." They managed to tell me before they started to talk again, "I'm Samantha, who are you?" She finished with.

"Y'know, I'm actually trying to figure that out," I told Samantha, who seemed to be confused as to what I was telling her.

"W-what do you mean?" Samantha asked me, cocking her head to the right a little.

"Well, I actually just woke up in this forest a few hours ago, or so I would guess by the sun," I informed her as she started to look intrigued in my story, "I also woke up with no memory other than the fact that I'm an Umbreon." I finished, as Samantha just looked at me, confused.

"So," I started, "how did you end up here?" I questioned the Eevee.

"I've actually been here for a while now," The younger-looking pokemon continued, "A-and I've managed here alone for quite some time…" She told me.

"Well, now that we've introduced ourselves," I started to tell the Eevee, "want to work together?" I asked Samantha

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just think that since you've been surviving on your own pretty well, I know I'm rushing to find a friend, but I think it would be beneficial to you if you had a friend to help you out, and besides, I have no idea what to do now." I informed her, as she looked like she was thinking about the decision.

"Alright." She finally told me after a minute.

"Good to know we're on the same page," I started, "but do you have a den of some sort, it's kind of cold out here, and I've been walking all day, I need a place to rest." I asked Samantha.

"S-sure, follow me." She responded, I was relieved that I was going to finally get somewhere to rest after walking this long and to finally get out of the sun and cold, I'm an Umbreon, after all.

* * *

 _ **One Hour Later, the entrance of Samantha's Den**_

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Samantha said confidently.

The entrance was fairly hidden, it was a small hole that went into the side of a mountain. It was quite warm in here, and there was some grass that grew into the cave to make a nice area to rest in.

 _Samantha probably lived in here for some time if she made it look this nice._ I thought to myself as I looked around the cave. Being nocturnal I could see most of the den from the entrance.

"How long have you lived in this place, Sam?" I asked Samantha as I gave her a name that was a bit easier to pronounce.

"I've lived here for just under a year. I think in about one or two weeks it'll be a year." Sam told me, "By the way, what's with the nickname?" She asked me.

"Oh, I just thought that it would be easier to call you 'Sam'." I told Sam, who still seemed a bit confused. "Samantha just seems like it'll take too long to pronounce sometimes." I ended.

"Oh, I understand, but only two people have called me that."

"Oh? Well, not to pry into your personal life," I started, "But who exactly?" I asked Sam as I tried to get to know some more about her.

"You, of course, but I would rather not tell a complete stranger about my personal life right now, and you seem like you're a stranger to yourself too," Sam told me as I let her tell me her reasoning, "So I'd think it's best if you discover who you are first." She ended as I realized that I still didn't know who I was.

"Good point." I whispered to myself as I thought for a second.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what about?" I asked her as she looked over to the rings on my body.

"Why are your markings not their natural colour?" Sam asked me as I glanced over at my glowing circles on my body.

"I think I remember now," I started to tell Sam as I remembered some of my past, "I… I was captured by some sort of organization and they altered my body I believe, but I don't know what they did other than just changing my appearance." I told her as I remembered how my rings looked on me.

"So that's why they're a blend of pink on the outside and purple on the inside?" She asked again.

"Yes, I thought I just told you." I retorted with as I put a paw on my face in disappointment.

"Just wanted to clarify…" Sam mumbled lightly as she laid down in a corner of the cave, on the grass.

I moved over to another part of the cave opposite to where Sam decided to lay down, it was cold over here, but I didn't mind, I've had a long day of walking and I needed to rest for a while.

I thought over the day, meeting Sam, walking, that weird pillar, more walking, and remembering that I didn't eat, and not knowing if Sam ate. That being the last thought on my mind, I had some trouble sleeping even though I should've slept all day, being a nocturnal Pokemon. That was my last thought for the night before I fell asleep for a few hours.

* * *

 _ **Later that night**_

* * *

I woke up in the cave alone, Sam was nowhere in sight. _Where is she?_ I thought back to our conversation earlier, remembering we left off poorly. I felt bad for Sam as I decided to leave the cave and look around for her.

The moon was full this night, allowing myself to get energized from the moon and confident in my abilities that I had as I started to look around for Sam in the area.

After a few minutes of looking around in the surrounding area, there was no evidence of Sam being there, I started to panic a little as I started to remember more of what happened to me, I was abandoned.

I stopped moving as I remembered what happened to me and how I ended up in this forest. I was working for someone who I don't fully remember, but I know they were a high ranking member of a large organization that I was working for, the mission was important.

I guess I did something wrong and I happened to piss them off in one way or another and they probably tried to kill me. Good thing they did a horrible job, they probably didn't even care if I died at the time.

But that made me think of another thing, _Could they trace my location? Would they target Sam as bait, if they did, how would they know that we had contact with each other, and why? I barely knew her, it would make no sense to take her to bait me out._ I thought to myself as I kept on thinking the worst, but trying to reassure myself that it wouldn't make sense for them to do so.

A while passed before I gave up on looking for Sam as I thought she would be back at her den by now, I started to head off in the direction that it was in. But then I heard a distant scream that sounded like someone I knew.

I rushed off in that direction as I both hoped that it was Sam, but I also hoped it was not, fearing for her safety, I used all the power I had to move off in the direction of the scream so I could hopefully find my lost friend.

* * *

 **Well, here's the first chapter of my new story! I hope you liked it, and that I didn't mess up the formatting…**

 **Anyways, I could always use feedback on how you thought this first chapter was, and if you wanted to see more of this and possibly a PoV of what's happening to Samantha in the next chapter, or if we should just continue with our unnamed protagonist?**

 **Also, would you like chapters that are longer than this, although taking more time, I feel like they might be received better, please let me know what you think.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more to come!**


End file.
